Kiss from Death (Remastered)
by Sarah Mitani
Summary: Soul goes to watch a fight between Kid and Black*Star but what happens afterwards is something he never saw coming. This is an improved version of Kiss from Death. I hope fans of the original enjoy reading this version.


Kiss From Death (Remastered)

**A/N: I am doing this "remastered" version of Kiss From Death because as much as I like the original, it has a lot of flaws. Now I know most of the flaws were from my lack of experience in writing at that time but some were spilling errors , and some were lack of organization of my ideas. Overall the story itself will for the most part will stay the same but it will have some changes. Okay so that's enough explaining, let's get started.******

Chapter One: The Prince Of Death First Day.****

Death The Kid was getting ready to leave for school but in reality he was already three hours late. His twin partners were well beyond bored, especially the younger twin sister, Patty. Both of them let out a sigh of relief when they heard the sound of their meister finally exiting the mansion.****

**"**Okay girls, let's go."****

**"**Why are you so hyped up to go all the sudden? We are three hours late, you know."****

Patty runs out ahead of them. "Yay! First day of school! Come on you guys!"****

-Meanwhile at the DWMA-****

A weapon and a meister, Soul Eater and Black*Star have been waiting for the new kid to arrive. Soul-a cool and laid-back individual who is a demon scythe and his best friend, Black*Star-an assassin who is quite loud and full of himself. As usual it was Black*Star's idea to meet the new kid. Soul of course didn't want anything to do with this new kid. Finally they were able to see him make his way up the stairs.****

"It's about time you slowpoke. We've been waiting for hours for you!"****

"So you're the famous son of Lord Death, huh? You don't look like much."****

"Yes, I'm Lord Death's son. I am Death The Kid and you are?"****

*Whispers* "Hey Soul, are the dead just emotionless or is his face just suck like that?"****

*whispers* "How am I supposed to know that?"****

"I can hear you two."****

*both* "Dammit!****

"Well if you two are done chatting, I need to get to class."****

"Not so fast Death The Kid, you're not going anywhere until I fight you."**  
****  
**"Black*Star don't do this."****

"Soul, I didn't wait around here for hours just to walk away. Besides, you're gonna fight with me."****

"You should listen to your friend, Black*Star."****

"You don't scare me."****

"Well, if that is the case then let's get this fight under way. I'll warn you now, you don't stand a chance against me."****

-Meanwhile after the fight only one was left standing-****

Black*Star was unconscious and Soul was still grasping what just happened.****

"That was...amazing...you were...amazing."****

"Amazing huh? What about me was amazing, Soul?"****

The scythe gasps after realizing what he said. Thinking quickly Soul comes up with something that will hopefully save his skin. "I was referring to your fighting style."****

The corner of Kid's mouth lifts into a smirk. "It's good to hear that, Soul." He holds out his hand.****

Soul grabs for Kid's hand and instantly notices the coldness. The feeling makes him jump slightly and he gets goose bumps on his arms.****

**"**Sorry about that. It's one of the drawbacks of being dead but alive at the same time."****

Soul gets to his feet. "So...what are you then?"****

**"**A Shinigami, grim reaper, death god. It really doesn't matter what term you use, it all leads to the same conclusion. A being that watches over the living and insurers that there is a balance between life, death, good, and evil. Of course it will be awhile yet before that duty rest on my shoulders. My job for right now is to listen, learn, and watch my father do his job."****

**"**Hey Kid! Let's go before we miss anymore school!" Patty yelled as she headed for the doors.****

Kid waved his hand at the younger twin sister and then turned to Soul. "I guess I'll see you later."****

Soul hesitated at first but then decided to walk with Kid. "Hey, wait up. I'll walk with you."****

The rest of the day went on normally at least until lunch came.**  
****  
****"**Hey Soul? Isn't that the new kid over there?" Maka asked her weapon partner. ****

**"**Huh? Oh yeah, it is."****

**"**Why don't you ask him to sit with us?"****

**"**Nah, I don't think Kid would be interested."****

Maka nudges the scythe out of his seat. "Ask him anyway."****

The scythe rolls his eyes and walks over to the young death god. "Hey Kid? Do you want to sit with us?" Soul gestures with his shoulder to show Kid the table where they are sitting at. ****

**"**Sure I would like that."****

-Two months later-****

**"**Hey look Kid, Soul and Black*Star are here to greet us again!"****

*sighs* "I see that Patty. However, I doubt this is just a greeting again."****

**"**Why is it some days you're on time and others you're not?!" Black*Star stared angrily at Kid.****

**"**It's not my fault you keep wanting to get your butt kicked by me."****

**"**Oh shut it! Are you ready Soul?"****

Soul rolls his eyes. "I told you before I'm not fighting Kid this time."****

**"**Fine, have it your way Soul."****

-Five minutes later-****

Black*Star is lying unconscious once again.****

**"**Yay, we won again!" Patty jumps around and laughs.****

**"**Well girls, let's get back to class."****

**"**Yeah, let's go sis."****

The twins lead the way with their meister following not far behind. He stops for a moment and then turns towards the scythe. "Are you coming Soul? Or are you too busy daydreaming about me?"****

**"**Huh? No, I'm coming! Wait up." Soul gets to his feet and runs back inside with the others. ****

-Lunchtime-****

The trio of friends and their weapons were enjoying lunch together.****

The scythe meister noticed her partner and Kid were not around. "Hey Liz, where's Kid?"****

**"**I don't know."****

Maka raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know?"****

Liz sighs. "What do I look like? His keeper?"****

**"**Actually sis, we are his keepers. Remember? You always tell me that."****

Liz sighs again. "Don't remind me."****

-Meanwhile in the hallways-**  
**Kid and Soul were talking.****

**"**Can't this wait Kid? Lunch is halfway through already and I would like to eat a little something."****

**"**No, this can't wait. There's something I want to know and you will tell me."****

_He looked at confused and shocked. What does he have to be confused about? I mean it's simple isn't it?_****

**"**Don't stand there and act like you don't have a damn clue, Soul. You know exactly why we're talking now and not later."****

_He looks at me confused again. What is so hard to understand about this? Do I need to spell it out to him?_****

**"**Kid I don't know what you want from me."****

*deeply sighs* "Why did you watch the fight today?"****

**"**I watched because I wanted to. Last time I checked it wasn't illegal to watch your friends fight."****

_In frustration I slam my hands on either side of his head, preventing any escape routes between us he could have used. His expression was fear now but I didn't care about that._****

**"**You're a terrible liar, Soul."****

_I leaned in closer to his face, staring into his blood red eyes. We were close enough to kiss and that's what I wanted...just not yet though. _****

**"**I know how you've been looking at me for the past couple of months now. So why don't you just say it."****

**"**Say what, Kid?"****

_I lean in even closer to him and speak in a whisper. _****

**"**...I want you, Kid..."****

_Soul blushes so deeply that he is nearly red in the face. His headband starts to become wet from the sweat forming on his forehead. He had his jacket on but I'm positive he had goose bumps on his arms. His neck was turning pink, a sign of arousal from the tone of my voice. I have him where I want him now._****

**"**So it's true. Hmph, I don't know what's worse. The fact you were denying everything and lying or the fact you're completely asymmetrical in every way. Both of those sicken me and knowing you have feelings for me just makes it even worse."****

**"**I don't know what you're talking about, Kid."****

_There he goes again denying everything and lying to himself. He's pissing me off but still..._****

Kid turns his head slightly to the right and leans in to kiss Soul's lips. Soul reacts immediately and pulls away from the young god.****

**"**Why the hell did you just kiss me?!"****

_I stare into his eyes for a moment before I answer him._****

**"**Why did I kiss you?"****

**"**Yeah, why! You just got done telling me that I sicken you so, why did you do that?!"****

**"**I kissed you because as much as I hate your asymmetry I love you more."****

_All I can do is stand there and watch Kid walk away with his hands in his pockets. Why did he just walk away after saying he loves me? None of this makes any sense..._****

**A/N: Well folks, there it is. The first chapter of the new and improved version of KFD. I hope you guys enjoy reading this and like the improvements.******

****


End file.
